rpgnationfandomcom-20200214-history
Thaddeus the Blinding - Kalenth (alt story line)
[[1 Bio (alt story line)|1 Bio]] *[[2 Backstory (alt story line)|2 Backstory]] *[[3 Stats (alt story line)|3 Stats]] *4 Defenses *5 Skills *6 Gear *7 Feats *8 Powers 'Bio'Edit Name: Thaddeus the Blinding Age: 24 years Gender: Male Height: 6-9" Weight: 340 lbs Race: DRAGONBORN Class: ARDENT, INCANDESCENT CHAMPION Current Level/XP: 15 BackstoryEdit TBD 'Stats'Edit Strength: 19 (+4) Constitution: 19 (+4) Dexterity: 14 (+2) Intelligence: 12 (+1) Wisdom: 19 (+4) Charisma: 23 (+7) DefensesEdit HP: 162 AC: 25 Fortitude: 25 Reflex: 22 Will: 28 SkillsEdit Acrobatics: 9 Arcana: 8 Athletics: 11 Bluff: 18 Diplomacy: 18 Dungeoneering: 11 Endurance: 11 Heal: 11 History: 10 Insight: 13 Intimidate: 20 Nature: 11 Perception: 14 Religion: 8 Stealth: 14 Streetwise: 18 Thievery: 9 GearEdit Money: 20K Pennant Helm '''+1 bonus to will; Power(Daily +Healing) Minor Action. Spend a healing surge. You don't regain hit points as normal. Instead, each ally who can see you can spend a healing surge. '''Deep-Pocket Cloak +3 bonus to Fort, Ref, and Will; Property: The pockets of this cloak can hold up to 1,000 pounds in weight or 100 cubic feet in volume, but the Cloak always weighs only 1 pound. Each item stored within one of the cloak's pockets can weigh no more than 10 pounds. Drawing an item from a deep-pocket cloak is a minor action. Recoil Shield Power (Encounter):Immediate Reaction. Use this power when a melee attack hits you. The attacker is knocked prone Gloves of the Healer Property: When you use a power that has the healing keyword, one target regains an extra 1d6 hit points. Power (Daily ✦Healing):Standard Action. Spend a healing surge. An adjacent ally regains hit points equal to the value of the healing surge you lost Ring of the Dragonborn Emperor Property: Gain a +3 item bonus to damage rolls with close attacks. If you are dragonborn, gain a +5 item bonus to damage rolls with your dragon breath. Power (Daily):Immediate Reaction. Use this power when you become bloodied. Use one of your encounter powers. If you’ve reached at least one milestone today, you can use an encounter power that you have already expended. If you use a power that has not already been expended, you don’t expend the use of that power. Ring of Calling ' Property: When an ally adjacent to you uses a teleport power, he or she can increase the distance teleported by 4 squares. Power (Daily ✦Teleportation):Minor Action. Choose one ally within 20 squares of you and within line of sight. That ally is teleported to any unoccupied square adjacent to you. If you’ve reached at least one milestone today, you can instead teleport to a square adjacent to an ally within 20 squares of you. '''Cord of Divine Favor ' Power (Encounter ✦Healing): Free Action. Use this power when you use healing wordon an ally or use another power that grants an ally the use of a healing surge. You can spend a healing surge as well and regain hit points equal to your healing surge value. 'Fireburst Boots ' Power (Daily ✦Arcane, Fire, Teleportation): Move Action. Teleport 6 squares. All creatures within 1 square of you before you teleport take 2d8 fire damage FeatsEdit 'Brilliant Overload '(11th level): Whenever you hit an enemy with an augmented psionic at-will attack power, you can spend 1 power point to have the power deal 1d6 extra radiant damage 'Luminous Action '(11th level): When you spend an action point to take an extra action, you emit bright light out to 10 squares until the end of your next turn. Enemies adjacent to you while you emit this light gain vulnerability to radiant damage equal to your Constitution modifier 'Mantle of Clarity '''You and each ally within 5 squares of you gain a bonus to all defenses against opportunity attacks. the bonus equals your wisdom mod. In addition. each ally within 5 squares of you gains a +2 bonus to Insight checks and Perception checks. '''Draconic Heritage '''Your healing surge value is equal to one-quarter of your maximum hit points + your Constitution modifier. '''Dragonborn Fury '''When you’re bloodied, you gain a +1 racial bonus to attack rolls. '''Dragonborn Senses '- Low-light vision, +1 to Perception 'Enlarged Dragon Breath '- Dragon breath becomes blast 5 'Martyr’s Surge '- While you are bloodied, ardent surge hit points regained by target increase by 1d6 'Empowered Dragon Breath '- Dragon breath uses d10s '''Armor Specialization (chainmail) +1 to AC with chainmail, reduce check penalty by 1 Danger Sense '- Roll twice for initiative, use the higher result'' PowersEdit 'Ardent Surge ' Encounter (Special) + Healing, Psionic Minor Action Close burst 5 (10 at 16th level) Target: You or one ally Effect: The target can spend a healing surge and regain 1d6 additional hit points. level 6: 2d6 additional hit points. level 11: 3d6 additional hit points. level 16: 4d6 additional hit points. Level 21: 5d6 additional hit points. Level 26: 6d6 additional hit points. Mantle of Clarity: The target gains a +1 bonus to all defenses until the end of your next turn. Special: You can use this power twice per encounter. but only once per round. At 16th level. you can use this power three times per encounter, but only once per round. '''Impatient Strike At·WIII + Augmentable. Psionic, Weapon Effect: Before the attack. you shift 1 square. Target: One creature Attack: Charisma vs. AC Hit: 1W + Charisma modifier damage. One ally adjacent to the target gains a +2 power bonus to damage rolls against It until the start of your next turn. Augment 1 : Hit: As above. and each ally adjacent to you can stand up as a free action. Augment 2 : Hit: 2W + Charisma modifier damage. Until the end of your next turn, allies gain a power bonus to damage rolls equal to your Constitution modifier while they are adjacent to you. Mental Turmoil Daily + Psionic, Weapon Standard Action Melee weapon Target: One creature Attack: Charisma vs. AC Hit: 1W + Charisma modifier damage. and the target takes a penalty to attack rolls equal to your Wisdom modifier (save ends). Miss: Half damage, and the target takes a penalty to attack rolls equal to half your Wisdom modifier (save ends). Effect: Until the end of the encounter, whenever the target misses With a melee attack. you or one ally adjacent to you gains temporary hit points equal to 5 + one·half your level. Wellspring of Vigor Daily + Psionic Minor Action Melee touch Target: You or one ally Effect: Until the end of the encounter, whenever the target starts his or her turn and is not bloodied, he or she gains temporary hit points equal to 1 + your Constitution modifier. Fate Exchange Daily + Healing, PsIonic, Teleportation Standard Action Close burst 5 Target: You and one ally In burst Effect: The targets teleport, swapping positions, and can then each make a basic attack as a free action, with a +1 power bonus to the attack rolls. For each of these attacks that hits. you or one ally you can see can both spend a healing surge and make a saving throw. If both basic attacks miss, you regain the use of this power. Courageous Strike At·WIII + Augmentable, PsIonic. Weapon Standard Action Melee weapon Target: One creature Attack: Charisma vs. AC Hit: 1W + Charisma modifier damage, and you and one ally adjacent to you gaIn a +1 power bonus to AC against the target's attacks until the end of your next turn. Augment 1 Hit: As above, but the power bonus applies to aII defenses, not just AC. Augment 2 (Zone) Close burst 1 Target: Each enemy in burst Hit: 1W + Charisma modifier damage. Effect: The burst creates a zone that lasts until the end of your next turn. You and your allies gain a power bonus to AC equal to your Wisdom modifier while within the zone. Feast of Despair Daily + Psionic, Psychic, Weapon Standard Action Melee weapon Target: One creature Attack: Charisma Vs. Will Hit: 1W + Charisma modifier psychic damage. Effect: Until the end of the encounter, the target takes - 2 penalty to all defenses, and whenever it misses with an attack, you or an ally you can see regains 1 power point. Evade Attack Encounter + PsIonic, Teleportation Immediate Interrupt Ranged 10 Trigger: An ally is hit by an opportunity attack Target: The triggering ally Effect: You teleport the target a number of squares equal to your Charisma modifier. From The Brink Daily + Healing, Psionic Minor Action Close burst 10 Target: One ally Effect: The target regains hit points as if he or she had spent a healing surge. If the target is dying, he or she regains additional hit points equal to 2d10 + your Charisma modifier. In addition, the target can stand up as a free action. Incandescent Strike Encounter + Augmentable, Psionic, Weapon Standard Action Melee weapon Target: One creature Attack: Charisma vs. AC Hit 1 W + Charisma modifier damage, and the target is blinded until the end of your next turn. Augment 2 Hit 2W + Charisma modifier damage, and the target is blinded until the end of your next turn. Effect: Each enemy within 3 squares of you takes a 2 penalty to attack rolls until the end of your next turn. Unbearable Countenance Daily + Fear, Polymorph, Psionic Minor Action Personal Effect: Until the end of the encounter, any enemy that makes an attack that includes you as a target takes a -2 penalty to its attack rolls for that attack. Field of Alacrity At·WiII + Augmentable, Psionic, Weapon Standard Action Melee weapon Target: One creature Attack: Charisma vs. AC Hit 1W + Charisma modifier damage. Until the start of your next tum. allies adjacent to the target can shift as a minor action. Augment 1 Hit: As above. and each ally within 5 squares of you can stand up as a free action. Augment 4 close burst 1 Target: Each enemy in burst Hit: 1W + Charisma modifler damage. One ally within 5 squares of you can take a move action as a free action. Treachery's Seed Daily * Charm, Psionic, Weapon Standard Action Melee weapon Target One creature Attack: Charisma vs. AC Hit 2W + Charisma modifier damage. Effect: Until the end of the encounter, whenever the target hits with a melee attack, you can use an immediate reaction to force the target to make a melee basic attack against a target you choose. Dragon Breath Encounter ✦Acid Minor Action Close blast 5 Targets: All creatures in area Attack: Constitution + 2 vs. Reflex Hit: 1d10 + Constitution modifier damage. Increase to +4 bonus and 2d10 + Constitution modifier damage at 11th level, and to +6 bonus and 3d10 + Constitution modifier damage at 21st level. JSSnippetsStack.push({dependencies:[],getLoaders:function(){return $.loadFacebookAPI},callback:function(json){window.onFBloaded(json)},id:"window.onFBloaded"})